


Fatherhood and other Dreams

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gen, Micah being a father figure?, bad idea but let's go with it mkay, yes I copped that missions title. bitch.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: Micah never really liked children, but he could make an exception.





	Fatherhood and other Dreams

The day was hot and the air thick as soup, the sun shining overhead with an intensity that could be found nowhere else than the south. Everyone was about doing chores, save for the usual few who were only catching flies. And Micah, being as standoffish as usual, was off to the side toying with his blade. He was in the middle of mentally shanking someone when he heard a sharp gasp come from next to him.

Being aware that this could be an intruder, he became tense, his grip on the hunting knife turning his knuckles white. Good thing he was just practicing with it. Micah held his breath and stayed silent for a moment longer, before quickly parting the bushes. He caught himself before lunging when he saw a familiar tuft of (h/c) hair.

"The hell are you doing, kid?" He sheathed his knife, voice still on edge though his muscles relaxed at the sight of (Y/n)'s boy Bo. He was sat in the mud behind the bush, his back turned and small sniffles coming from him. He slowly turned his head to face Micah, revealing tear stained cheeks and a flushed complexion. 

Micah furrowed his brows, "Kid," he looked over the boy's shoulder, seeing he was clutching onto his own hand. Mud and what was clearly blood covered his small hands, "What happened?" He nodded towards his closed hand. 

The child was silent as he turned to face the adult, who had kneeled down to get a better look. Bo unfurled his hand, showcasing a cut on the tip of his thumb that reached down to his palm. "I... I..." the (h/c) boy stuttered, nervous to have been caught doing something he clearly shouldn't have. "I cut myself, it was j-just an accident," he hiccuped, trying to hold back the tears but he couldn't, "I-I was just playing with it.." he stumbled over his words, tears still making their way down his face.

Micah reached out his hand, it didn't take a genius to know the kid got a hold of a knife somehow, "Now give it to me." Bo looked like a startled deer, eyes suddenly going wide, at first complying by reaching towards his pocket, though stopped himself before he reached in and wordlessly shook his head. "You're ma don't want you getting all cut up, boy." He chastised, distracting him as he reached for the child's pocket, quickly snatching the knife out of its confines.

"Huh," Micah clicked his tongue as he examined the knife, "So that's where it got to... You are (Y/n)'s boy, after all, this ain't a surprise." (Y/n) had recently lost her knife, interrogating everyone in camp about the damn thing. She was hounding Micah the most though, certain he had stolen her prized object in an attempt to piss her off. Which it had done, and Micah did wish he was the one with that brilliant idea, but he sadly wasn't although (Y/n) wouldn't listen to him.

"Now let me see your hand a bit closer." Micah put the blood spotted knife into his pocket, taking the young boy's hand in his own larger ones. "Goddamn, kid, you got to be more careful. You wanna kill yourself or the guy attacking you?" He chuckled as he ripped a small piece of cloth from his already falling apart shirt, and used it to clean as much mud off of the cut as he could. 

Bo sucked his lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it to hold back small whimpers due to the burning sensation. Micah took it upon himself to wipe the rest of the child's hand clean, "Why did you even take her knife? Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" The blonde figured being intimidating would get the kid to spill the beans faster, and he was right. 

Bo looked to the side, light pink cheeks turning a dark shade of red along with the tips of his ears, "I was watching you." He spoke quiet as a mouse, peeking at Micah from the corner of his eyes. "... Momma said you protected her, and... and I wanna protect her, too."

He turned to face Micah once more, his good hand toying with his sleeve, "I thought.... If I could be like you, I could do something." Micah wanted to laugh out loud, he was possibly the worst role model in camp, but here was (Y/n)'s child looking up to him with big ol eyes just because of a few scraps he had helped you out of. And laugh he did, a hand dragging down over his face to regain his composure. 

There was a small part of the blonde that liked that, though, that the kid wanted to be there for his mother, and chose Micah to look up to just because he saved his ma's life a few times. The kid didn't have a father, at least one that was around, and maybe taking someone under his wing wouldn't be too bad. It felt almost as if he had a second chance, to try and give this kid something he himself didn't have, but he brushed that out of his thoughts. Micah didn't have a good bone in his body, or so he tried to make it clear with those around him, but he didn't see any harm in helping the kid along in life. At least a small bit.

"Please don't tell mom." Bo squeaked out, very embarrassed from what he had just said. Micah huffed, shaking his head, "Just cause you got a little cut doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice. And you're ma sure has missed this knife of hers, believe me." 

"But I'll cut you some slack, instead of making you give it to her yourself which I would have done if you didn't go and cut yourself," Micah stood up, helping Bo get to his feet out of the mud, "You'll go see Grimshaw first. She'll help you with your hand, boy, now get along before I change my mind." Bo didn't need to be told twice, bounding out through the bushes and to the mother of the camp. 

Micah made his way to (Y/n), who was currently assisting Pearson with today's stew. "Mr. Bell." Pearson greeted him, getting a nod in return. Micah withdrew the knife from his pocket, holding it up so the two cooks could see the blade, "(Y/n), why you using that old thing to chop up rabbit when you could be using this?"

"You son of a bitch! I knew you had my knife!" The (h/c) haired outlaw dropped what they were doing and snatched the knife from his hand before he could get any funny ideas, running their hand over the blade, wondering how the hell blood had gotten onto it. 

"Actually, your son was the one with it. If you don't believe me go see for yourself, the little fool cut himself." Micah stated, reaching over and plucking an apple up from the food wagon to munch on. "He's right over there with Grimshaw now. Don't go pointing your finger around so fast next time, (Y/n)."

She looked at him in disbelief, sending him a glare, but seeing as he wouldn't have returned it to her if he had taken it, she just went back to chopping up ingredients for the stew, "I'll have to talk to him later... Thanks for telling me."

Micah nodded, taking a bite from the apple as he walked away, eager to get back to doing nothing. 

...

Later that night, Bo was sitting by the scout fire, hands held out infront of him to feel the heat of the flame, left hand wrapped in a bandage. He looked a bit down, no doubt having retreated to the farthest place in camp due to being scolded by his mother. 

Micah had finished checking up on Baylock and made his way to the scout fire, which was closest to him, and sat himself down by it. He looked Bo over, who was remaining quiet as he looked into the fire.

"I'll teach you." Micah spoke up, grabbing a nearby stick to poke the burning wood, allowing the fire to breathe and grow a bit larger. Bo looked at him with one of his brows arched up, confused at first, but it soon clicked with him and the frown on his face was replaced with a big smile. 

"Really?" Bo scooted over so he was a bit closer to Micah, his excitement quite evident. "You'll make sure I won't hurt myself again?" He raised up the bandaged hand, waving it slightly. 

"No need to get so damn worked up, kid, I said I would teach you, not make sure you didn't slip up again." Micah was a bit agitated at the energy the lad had, not being one for kids, but he found it somewhat endearing. Bo was eager to learn, especially from the man he had looked up to for a while now. "You'll end up getting cut a few more times before you get real good, but you're tough. You'll be alright."

Micah tossed the stick he used to fix the fire into the flame, now looking at the boy, "I'll teach you how to shoot, too. You can't always rely on a knife to protect you... or the ones you want to protect." Bo nodded, taking in every word the much older man said. Micah wasn't used to someone listening so closely, and he felt that whatever he would teach this boy would stick with him for life

The weight of the situation settled itself in his chest, but he ignored it. He would do what he could for Bo, and that would be it. He realized he wasn't the best to be in this position, but someone had to be. And it might as well be someone who had a bit of a soft spot for the kid, and his mother and not anyone else. Anyways, Morgan was busy with John's son and couldn't possibly have the time for Bo. 

"You'd better get some sleep though, you wouldn't want to waste tomorrow laying about when you could be learning." Micah nudged the young child, getting him to stand up. The boy hesitantly nodded, turning to run off to his mother so he could be put to bed.

Micah watched him bound off, being lifted up by his mother and taken into their shared tent. The blonde looked back to the fire and rubbed his chin in thought, wondering if he really could do the right thing for once in his life.


End file.
